Jurassic Park IV: Return To Isla Sorna
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: After Hammond, Malcolm and their guides are stranded on the island of Isla Sorna, Dr. Grant leads a rescue team against a team of ruthless Biosyn hunters to the island in a mission to find to stop them from bringing the population back to the city.
1. Prologue: Stranded On Site B

A boat turned on Isla Sorna. On it were Dr. John Hammond and Dr. Ian Malcolm who were traveling to the island with their guides: Hannah Willins and Riley Harris.

They were both colleagues at the University of Cambridge.

They knew a lot about dinosaurs by studying them together.

They were hired to guide them to Isla Sorna to destroy the rest of the carnivore population in order to stop possibilities of them reaching the city back home.

"Here we are, people," said their boat driver: Captain Mac Jones.

"Just take a look at this, John," said Malcolm as they saw the sight of the herbivore dinosaurs.

Hammond was amazed. He had never seen such beautiful sight in years.

Willins and Harris were very surprised. They had finally seen dinosaurs for the first time in their lives.

Jones gazed from behind his steering wheel.

"Look, Hannah," said Harris, "we finally made it."

"Of course, we did, Riley," Willins replied.

That night, the mist rolled in and the five of them couldn't see anything.

"Where are we, John?" asked Malcolm curiously.

"Why, I don't know, Ian," Hammond replied.

Then there was trouble. The group saw a big fin in the water.

"What is that?" asked Harris.

"Could it be a shark?" asked Jones.

"Out here in the jungle?" replied Willins, "no way."

Then suddenly, the big fin rose out of the water and the group saw the creepiest dinosaur they had ever seen: the Spinosaurus. It roared at them.

"W-w-what is that?" stuttered Jones.

"It's...it's..." stuttered Willins slowly.

"...a Spinosaurus," finished Harris.

The Spinosaurus landed its big foot in the boat. The five passengers fled before that. The boat was destroyed.

"Run!" called Hammond.

The Spinosaurus chased Hammond, Malcolm, Willins, Harris and Jones down through the jungle.

They all ran as fast as they could and soon the Spinosarus soon ran out of breath. The group soon escaped it and hid through the jungle. They were now stranded on the island.

"Now what do we do?" asked Malcolm.

"Ian, here's the walkie-talkie," said Hammond, "you must call the Costa Rican Government and order a rescue team on this island.

"Right away, John."

And he dialed the number of the Costa Rican Government. They all had hopes for a rescue operation.

Back in New York, Joe Kingston, co-founder of Biosyn gave a morning speech.

"Good morning, people of Biosyn. It is nice to see you all here today. Shall I present our founder of the company: Lewis Dodgson."

From the other end of the room, Lewis Dodgson came in and made an announcement in front of his co-workers.

"My good people. I believe that there is good news here today. We are traveling to Isla Sorna to find the dinosaur population. There we will capture them and bring them back here to the city. Just think about, my friends. How much money will be made if we pull this off. Our number one objective is to find the dinosaurs and capture before the people stranded there like John Hammond realize what we are doing. And this time, no one will get in our way. Not even...not even Dr. Alan Grant.


	2. Chapter 1: Grant's Request

A car showed up at the Degler family home.

Dr. Alan Grant stepped out of the front and walked up to the porch, ringing the door bell.

Ellie Sattler-Degler opened it.

"Alan," she gasped and they hugged each other.

"Hey there, Ellie," Grant replied.

"Come inside, please."

And they both went inside the house.

"Kids! Dr. Grant is here!"

Ellie's two children: Charlie and Sam came downstairs. Charlie was the older one, age of eleven, and looks up to Grant as "the dinosaur man." Sam was the younger one, age of eight and also a huge dinosaur enthusiast and getting it all from his brother.

"Dr. Grant!" said the kids excitedly.

"Hey guys!" said Grant and they jumped into his arms.

Ellie just sat there laughing in happiness.

In the kitchen, as Ellie was preparing dinner, she had a conversation with Grant.

"It's so good to see you again, Alan."

"You too, Ellie."

"So, how was your business trip?"

"It was alright. Got a surprise call from Billy Brennan. He's married now and still keeps his interest in fossils."

"Hmm, interesting."

Then Ellie's husband, Mark came back from work.

"Ellie! Kids! I'm home!"

"Hey, Mark. Look who's here."

"Who, Ellie?" he asked as she and Grant came in through the door, "HEEEEY! Dr. Grant!"

"Hey there, Mark," Grant replied.

And they shook each others hands.

"How's it going, man? How was your trip?"

"Pretty good actually. Made a few speeches here and there about dinosaurs."

"Wow, cool."

"Hey, Alan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um, sure, Ellie. I guess I could stay for a little bit."

Ellie laughed and ran back into the kitchen.

After dinner, the kids ran back upstairs and Mark went back to his office. Ellie had just finished the dishes.

"So, Alan, would you like a nightcap?"

"Um, sure, Ellie. There's something that I need to discuss with you."

"Okay," she said and then went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of soda.

"So, Alan, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well," said Alan, taking a sip of his drink, "I just received news from Ian Malcolm's wife: Sarah. She just got a call the Costa Rican Government. They've said that he and Hammond are stranded on Isla Sorna while making an attempt to finish off the carnivore population there."

"And?"

"I'm planning to assemble a rescue team there. I was hoping you and your family could join."

"Okay, what are you trying to tell me, Alan?"

"Ellie, would you like to explore Site B for the first time?"

Ellie thought for a moment. She then gave a look of interest in doing so. Grant was pleased.

Next day, Grant visited Bellows Industries, a construction company associated with InGen.

"So, old Johnny's in trouble, eh? What a lark," laughed Alex "Al" Bellows, founder of the company as he guided Grant around the place.

"Yeah, and I was hoping that you would assemble a rescue team as you probably did after what you heard from the Costa Rican Government, right?"

"Oh, yes sir, Dr. Grant. They gave me a call yesterday. A team's already assembled."

"Really? Nice."

"Yeah, well let's see. We've got three of my most skilled mechanics. How's it going, Dennis, Roger, Dwight?"

"Oh, hi, boss."

"Yeah, hey boss."

"How's it going, boss?"

"Fine. You guys can take a break now."

"Thank you, boss," the three of them replied.

"Yeah, so we've got them and of course my trusted assistant: Jack Lipston."

They came over the area where Lipston was preparing the high tide.

"How's it goin' there, Jack?"

"Just fine, Al."

"He's the only who calls me by my name because I am his mentor and we are such good friends."

"I see," said Grant.

"Anyway, next we have our field equipment."

And he presented an RV and two Land Rovers.

"Impressive," said Grant, "looks like your company has everything under control, Mr. Bellows."

"Yep. And I believe that's all Dr. Grant. Everything's ready for tomorrow."

"Okay. So where do we meet to get transport the island."

"The docking bay nearby. The Costa Rican Government will take us there by boat."

"Hmm. Well, very nice meeting you, Al. Gotta go now."

"K. See ya, Dr. Grant. Remember the dock."

"I know. I know."

And he left.


	3. Chapter 2: Trip To The Island

Next morning, it was pouring rain.

Grant, Sattler, Mark, Charlie and Sam met Al, Lipston, Dennis, Roger and Dwight at the boating dock.

"So where's the boat?" called Grant to Al.

"Right there," Al replied and pointed to a Costa Rican Government boat with a barge containing all their field equipment.

"Wow!" called Ellie, "that's our ride?"

"Yep," replied Al, "she may look odd but she'll get to the island on time. Hey, Jack! Help those guys start up that engine!"

"Yes, sir, Al! Right away, Al!"

And he ran onto the boat to help them.

Al saw Ellie with Mark and the kids at her side.

"Ah, Dr. Sattler. What an honor. So you've been a recent colleague of Dr. Grant here I heard."

"Why, yes. Very nice to meet to meet you, Mr. Bellows."

"Oh, call me Al," he replied as they shook hands, "anyway, shall we get this beauty out to shore?"

Everyone laughed and climbed the boat as it took off for the island.

Back in Costa Rica, Dodgson with his colleagues: Biosyn co-founder Joe Kingston and the company's dinosaur expert: Dr. Jason Bert arrived at the Costa Rican east dock to meet their boat driver: Captain Don Morrison.

They met him at the edge of the water working on his boat.

"Captain Morrison!"

"Ah, Mr. Dodgson. Real pleasure, doc."

And they shook hands.

"And these are your colleagues, right?"

"Joe Kingston, co-founder of Biosyn."

"Dr. Jason Bert, Biosyn Dinosaur Expert."

"Oh, I see. Interesting you know a lot about dinosaurs."

Dodgson looked at his watch. He was getting impatient.

"And we better get to the island as soon as possible," he said.

"Oh, yes. Right away."

The four of them stepped onto the boat and took off.

"So, Mr. Dodgson, is it just you three?"

"What? Nah, I've got my entire team coming later."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I better get driving. I'll be upstairs on the roof if anyone needs me. In the meantime, you can just enjoy yourselves in the cabin."

The boat traveled all day and soon nightfall came. The three men were getting tired.

"I think I might be off to bed," said Kingston.

"Me, too," said Bert.

"Yeah, I might as well say I might hit the sack, too."

"Not yet, Mr. Dodgson," said Morrison as he came down, "we need to talk."

Dodgson came up a few minutes later to the roof and sat down next to Morrison.

"Nice ride," he commented, "how long have you had it for?"

Morrison looked Dodgson and replied "this boat is my life, Mr. Dodgson."

"Oh, okay. So you live here."

"Yep. Had it since graduation, been driving for 30 years and yet it's the only thing I have left of my life."

"So I see."

"Mr. Dodgson, look. You're searching for the dinosaur population, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"It might be risky, wouldn't it?"

"Peter Ludlow once did it."

"Yeah, he was killed during the incident in San Diego."

"Yes, sadly."

"Then I must warn you that if any member of your team gets hurt, it's your responsibility."

"What are you trying to tell me, captain?"

"That if you're the leader of this hunt then if any member of your team is hurt, you would decide what's best for them all. Not only for them but for me and for yourself."

"Yes, sir. But my team cares about the money just as well as I do."

"Okay, then. Good luck with that, sir."

"Well, I might be off to bed, now. Good night, captain."

Morrison nodded, looking at the view and Dodgson went down to bed.

Secretly, Morrison was a little worried. He knew Dodgson's ambitions would lead to trouble and would be waiting for the chance to admit it to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival On Isla Sorna

The next morning, the Costa Rican Government boat stopped at Isla Sorna.

Grant, Ellie, Mark, Charlie, Sam, Lipston, Dennis, Roger and Dwight exited the boat and the men lowered their field equipment on the ground and their boat took off back to Costa Rica.

As the herbivores came by, Ellie was amazed. So was Mark and Charlie and Sam. They had never seen anything so beautiful and neither had Ellie seen the same thing since her visit to Isla Nublar several years earlier.

Now the kids saw the real aspect of their own imagination.

Al and Lipston gasped in amazement.

Dennis, Roger and Dwight were eyed the creatures with a total awe.

"Well, what do you think, Ellie?" said Grant standing next to her.

"Oh, Alan. It's beautiful."

"Tell me about it," continued Mark.

"And now we can imagine our games back at home," finished Charlie and Sam.

"Hey, Dr. Grant! Jack and I would like some help over here!" called Al.

Soon the trailer and the two Land Rovers were moving and they finally found a place to set up camp.

Back on the other boat, Morrison had easily fallen asleep while driving.

Suddenly, he awoken in a shock. The boat was about to go over a waterfall.

"We're going overboard!" he called across the entire boat.

Dodgson, Kingston and Bert had easily awoken by Morrison's call.

Morrison ran down from the roof.

"Quickly!" he called, "Mr. Kingston, fetch the ropes! Dr. Bert, drop the anchor! Mr. Dodgson, the least you can do is help with the boat!"

Everyone went to their positions.

The anchor was dropped and Kingston and Bert attached the ropes to the walls.

They tried their hardest to keep them into their position but the ropes unattached. The anchor was dragged along.

Dodgson pulled down levers but the boat didn't stop in time as it was closest to the edge of the cliff.

"Quickly, captain. Turn this goddamn thing around."

"I'm trying to, Mr. Dodgson, but the friggin' thing won't budge," he replied as he turned the steering wheel.

"We're fallling over," called Kingston.

"Everyone up here! Now!" called Morrison.

Kingston and Bert ran up to the roof and closed the door.

Morrison made one last attempt to steer the boat and just it did, it reached the waterfall where it fell over. The door flung open.

Dodgson, Kingston, Bert and Morrison fell out out of the boat and into water where the boat splashed down on them and started to sink to the bottom of the river.

The four men swam up and onto the beach.

"NOOOOO! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GOOOOOOOONE!" screamed Morrison in an outrage and jumped up on Dodgson, King and Bert. He then sat down on the sand in tears.

The trio looked puzzled at each other as if they couldn't even care less.

Morrison couldn't help it. He felt like calling off the hunt but was afraid to ask Dodgson for permission.

Dodgson was amazed.

"Wow," he gasped, "we finally made it."

All three men were out in excitement.

"But wait, we've got to find those dinosaurs. Our team will be here soon so we better catch up with them out in the field. We should move on."

And the four of them set off into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 4: Biosyn's First Capture

Later at noon, Grant, Al and Lipston set out in the jungle to for Hammond, Malcolm and their team.

"Mr. Hammond!" called Grant.

"John!" called Al.

"Ian!" called Grant.

"Dr. Malcolm!" called Al.

"Hello!" called Grant.

Then there was rustling in the bushes.

"Guys, over here," said Lipston.

"Jack, no," called Al.

But Lipston was suddenly pulled in.

Grant and Al gasped.

"Mr. Lipston!"

"Jack!"

They both looked inside and suddenly Malcolm popped out pulling Lipston out as well.

"Hey, Dr. Grant!" he laughed.

"Ian!" gasped Grant.

And they hugged each other since they hadn't seen each other in years.

"John, our rescue team is here!"

Out of nowhere, Hammond, their guides: Hannah Willins and Riley Harris and the team's boat driver: Captain Mac Jones ran from down.

"Grant!" called Hammond in an excited burst.

"Mr. Hammond!" gasped Grant.

After they both hugged each other, Hammond then shook hands with Al and Lipston.

"Why, Al, Jack. What a surprise. All of you."

"And Dr. Sattler is here, too."

"She is?"

"Yep. And with her husband and children."

"Why, lovely."

"Anyway, Mr. Hammond. Let's get back to the camp. They're waiting for us there."

And the eight of them hurried back to the camp.

When they got there, Ellie shook hands with Hammond and Malcolm.

"It's very good to see you both," she said, "and your guides as well, Hannah Willins and Riley Harris. Heard all about you two. Very nice to meet you both." And she shook hands with them.

"And don't forget their boat driver," said Jones, walking up to Ellie.

"Ah, yes. And you are?"

"Captain Mac Jones, Costa Rican Goverment Boat Driver. I have been completely fond of the studies you and Dr. Grant here were involved in. I found them very promising."

"So I see," replied Ellie as they shook hands.

Grant walked up to Willins.

"Oh, why hello, Dr. Grant."

"Hello, Ms. Willins. So I see you and your colleague have been involved in fossilized studies as Dr. Sattler and I were before."

"Why, yes. We have."

"Cool."

"And believe or not, I can show you the fossils that I keep in my carry bag.

"Sure. That sounds nice."

And she lead him the trunk of one of the Land Rovers where she bought her backpack, zipped it open and bought out one of her fossils.

"Wow!" gasped Grant in amazement. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

Then there was a buzzing noise. The group looked up at the sky to see a helicopter with Biosyn labeled on the sides.

"Biosyn?" gasped Al.

"I don't get it. What would they be doing on this island?" asked Lipston curiously.

"Dodgson!" grunted Hammond.

Inside the helicopter, all ten of Dodgson's co-workers dressed up as mercenaries waited for their call to drop out under the order of their general and commander.

"Ready for this, Matthews?" said General Johnson to Matthews beside him.

"Ready, Johnson," replied Commander Matthews.

"Go, men, go!" called Johnson.

They all jumped out with net guns and traps in their hands and landed on the ground in front on the herbivore population.

They all started trapping them and catching them in nets.

Johnson and Matthews looked down at their men in encouragement for their colleagues. Then Matthews turned to see them about to hit a tree.

"Johnson, look out!"

Johnson turned back up in a shock.

Both of them jumped out with the remains of their trapping equipment as the helicopter exploded in the trees. They landed on the ground just in time to capture the rest of the herbivore stampede.

The men went out in a cheer.

Dodgson, Kingston, Bert and Morrison arrived.

Dodgson was amazed.

"WOOOOOW!" he shouted, "take a look at this, people. You have caught an entire godforsaken stampede. Great work!"

"Wasn't much, Mr. Dodgson," said Johnson.

"Yeah, we couldn't have trained them that well," said Matthews.

"Well, I gotta admit you guys did a badass job at training those hunters."

"Thank you, Mr. Dodgson."

"Yeah, yeah, much appreciated."

"Hey, Lewis. Over here!" called Bert.

"Be right there, Jason!" he called back and then turned back to Johnson and Matthews and said "I want you two and the others to lock up these inhabitants at base camp. Tomorrow we'll go for the real prize."

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Right away, sir."

"Whatever," replied Dodgson and met up and gathered with Kingston and Bert beside the field in the trees.

Bert started his speech.

"Okay, here I've got the map of all the predators on this island and their areas: first we've got the Pteranodon, the dinosaur bird, lives in a bird cage down from a sanctum; next we've got the Compsognathus, bipedal theropods, also known as "compies," live somewhere in the middle of the forest, these things bite you and it will cause real pain; next we've got the Velociraptor, dromeaosaurid theropods, also known as "raptors," they hunt in packs and the entire lot of them gather and live up in the mountains, they can track down their pray easily so please be cautious about it, some of them might pop out and swoop you up immediately; next we've got the Ceratosaurus, large red dinosaur with a horn on its top; finally we've got the Spinosaurus, the largest and most powerful dinosaur of all, it's got a fin on its back and has jaws and a mouth like a crocodile, be extra cautious with this one and most cautious of all, it's pretty fast and its roar can be deafening as well; anyway that's all we've got. After we capture these inhabitants and we've still got time, we can try looking for the herbivores down by the coast."

"Thanks for the speech, Jason," said Kingston.

"Tomorrow morning, I want to both of you to go down to the bird nest. There you find the Pteranodons and capture them," said Dodgson to Kingston and Bert.

"Sir, yes, sir," they replied.


	6. Chapter 5: Call Of The Ceratosaurus

Back at the InGen team camp, evening came in and the sky was turning dusk. A deafening roar faded across the island. Birds started flying away.

"That must be the call of the Ceratosaurus," said Harris.

"The what?" said Al curiously.

"The Ceratosaurus," said Harris, "a large predator with a horn on its top. A few of us must go on. We'll also need the two Land Rovers. The rest of us should stay back here at the trailer."

"I'll go," said Grant.

"So will we," said Roger and Dwight.

"Oh, we can go with you, Dr. Grant?" asked Charlie.

"Please?" asked Sam.

Grant sighed and replied "only if a parent goes with you."

"I'll volunteer," said Mark.

"Are you sure, Mark?" asked Ellie.

"Why, yes, Ellie. Even though our children are completely safe under Dr. Grant's protection, it would be nice to have a parent like me to calm them down when they get scared. And I would like to learn a lot more about the island myself so I'll go."

"Good plan, Mark," said Grant, "we'll leave in a few minutes."

"Alright then," remarked Al, "in the meantime some of us will look over Biosyn's whereabouts and the rest of us will stay back at the trailer."

"I'll go," said Malcolm.

"So will we," said Willins and Harris together.

"I would like to see what that no-good old Dodgson is up to as well," said Hammond ambitiously.

"Good then," replied Al, "then all the rest of us will stay back here on guard."

A few minutes later, Grant, Mark, Charlie and Sam got into one car and Roger and Dwight got into the other car.

"Good luck, guys," called Al, Lipston and Dennis.

"Good luck, guys," called Ellie.

"Good luck, Dr. Grant," called Willins.

And the two Land Rovers took off.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Ellie to Willins.

"Who, Grant? Why, heavens no."

"Well, he does share the same interest in fossils as you."

"Okay, I got to admit that I am interested in him. A little bit though."

"Okay," replied Ellie, "your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Dr. Sattler."

"You're welcome," replied Ellie and she headed back into the trailer.

Willins sighed.

Nightfall had finally come and Hammond, Malcolm, Willins and Harris walked up the hill to see below the Biosyn camp. Herbivores were locked inside. The four of them gazed in disgust.

"Lewis Dodgson. What a no good for nothing scoundrel like Denis Nedry before him."

"And don't forget Peter Ludlow."

"Why, yes, Ian. Thanks for reminding me."

"There's no time. We have to free those things," said Willins.

"Right away," said Harris and the four of them ran down and snuck into the camp.

As Bert gave his speech to all 20 hunters about the carnivore population and showed them the map. Meanwhile, Morrison sat down depressed when suddenly, Dodgson called him.

"Morrison, come help me out with this hunt planning, please."

Morrison sighed, stood up and walked towards the tent. Secretly, he was starting to grow a bit tired of Dodgson's ridiculous ambitions.

Hammond, Malcolm, Willins and Harris secretly snuck into the area where the dinosaurs were kept. Kingston was on guard. The key was on the wall next to him.

"How are we going to get that key?" whispered Willins.

"I don't know," whispered Harris.

Then Dodgson called Kingston.

"Hey, Joe! Could I see you in my tent for a few minutes."

Kingston ran away, giving the others a chance to get the key.

"Quickly, now," whispered Dodgson as he left.

Malcolm ran over, the got the key and slowly unlocked the huge cage prison of herbivores. Malcolm then ran away, opening the door to the cage in the process. All four of them ran quickly away as they could out of the camp accidentally knocking over a bunch of torches, starting up the fire. All the herbivores fortunately escaped before that. All of the Biosyn team successfully ran out of the camp and it burned up in flames.

They were all in an outrage.

"WE'VE LOST OUR POSSIBLITIES TO GET OFF THIS GODFORSAKEN ISLAND!" shouted Dodgson running around like a maniac, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lewis. Lewis! Hey!" said Kingston.

"WHAAAAT!" cried Dodgson, aggressively putting his hands on his arms.

"Look at that," said Kingston, pointing to Hammond, Malcolm, Willins and Harris' footsteps up the hill.

Dodgson gasped.

"Looks like we're not alone on this island," said Bert.

Dodgson thought for a moment and then grunted "Hammond!"

Back at the trailer, Ellie, Al, Lipston, Jones and Dennis were trying to get the phone lines connected to the Costa Rican Government but to no desire. Hammond, Malcolm, Willins and Riley came back.

"Oh, it's just you guys," said Al, surprised as he came in.

"How's it going here?" asked Willins.

"Real badly. This stupid thing is not working properly. I hate the stupid thing," remarked Lipston.

"It's a piece of shit, that's what it is," grunted Al.

"Then call Grant and tell him to return here immediately," ordered Hammond.

"Whatever you say," sighed Al and dialed the number.

Grant, Mark, Charlie, Sam, Roger and Dwight were on high tide. The roar of the Ceratosaurus was deafening. The kids were scared.

"Daddy, I'm scared," shivered Sam.

"Me, too, dad," continued Charlie, "I want to go back to the trailer right now."

Then then the satellite phone rang. Grant picked it up.

"Hello. Al? Why, yes, right away, Al. Right away." And he hung up. "Come, Mark. We have to take the kids and get them back to the trailer. Roger and Dwight, keep the satellite phone. Just in case of emergencies."

Then he handed Roger the satellite phone and the four slid down and rode off into one of the Land Rovers.

They arrived back at the trailer in a few minutes time and rushed inside. The kids ran into their mother's arms.

"Dr. Grant, thank god you're back. I'm trying to reach the Costa Rican Goverment on this line but I can't."

"Do you know their number?"

"Well, duh. If I didn't then do you think I'd be trying to call them?"

"Oh," said Grant and he dialed the number. "Hello. Anyone there. Hola. Hello, we've finally got the rescue team. We've got a destroyed boat, stranded survivors, opposite team trying to race us to dinosaurs. Hello! Hello! Hello!" But there was no answer. Grant angrily threw the telephone against the wall. "Damn this stupid thing," he grunted.

Then there was a deafening roar.

"The Ceratosarus," gasped Harris.

"What now? Really? Now?" stuttered Willins.

Everyone gasped as the Ceratosaurus stomped into the camp, stepping over all the tents and watching the humans inside. They all shivered.

The Ceratosaurus walked away. They were all relieved until they suddenly felt a little jolt in the trailer.

"Oh, no," gasped Grant.

The Ceratosaurus continued to push the trailer to the edge of the cliff then used its tail to whack the first car over the cliff to smithereens.

"DR. GRANT! CALL ROGER AND DWIGHT NOW!"

Grant rushed to the telephone and dialed the satellite phone number.

"Hello. Roger? Yeah, we may need some help over here. Both of you and Dwight should come over here at once! We're about to be killed by a hideous monster! Quickly!"

And he hung up.

The first half of the trailer was pushed to the edge of the cliff.

The Ceratosaurus roared loudly.

The kids screamed.

The other Land Rover soon arrived.

"Boss!"

"Roger! Quickly now! Attach that cable to the car! Be quick now!"

"Okay."

Roger coupled the rope to the car then ran back in and tried to the RV back up on surface.

The Ceratosaurus, outraged, stood above the car and bit open the top. It then roared deafeningly.

Roger and Dwight screamed in horror.

The Ceratosaurus bent down, picked Roger up and shook him before devouring him completely.

Dwight was horrified. He ran into the forest before sitting down above a tree, sobbing his eyes out. Then he heard another growl. He looked up to see the Spinosaurus giving a deafening roar at him.

Dwight screamed even louder as the Spinosaurus bent down, picked him up and crunched him up into his snout. He then gave another deafening roar across the island. The echo was so loud that it caused the other half of the RV tumbled over the cliff to smithereens while the survivors grabbed to the rope as it clung to a rock. Then they made their way up.


	7. Chapter 6: Pteranodon Hunt

Suddenly, a hand pulled Grant back up on surface. Then Willins. Then Harris. Then Al. Then Lipston. Then Ellie. Then Mark. Then Charlie and Sam. Then Hammond. Then Malcolm. Then Jones. Then Dennis. It was Biosyn. They have come to their rescue only for the reason to use them to get the island's predators. Dodgson stood at the very end and walked up to the group of survivors.

"Looks like somebody's been clumsy," he grunted at Hammond, "tell me, John. How did you do it?"

"We didn't do it, Lewis," Hammond replied, "it was one of these hideous monsters you were looking for!"

"You mean that Carnosaur. That was going to be my second top prize after the Spinosaurus. Thank god you didn't screw that up for me!"

"Well at least I'm not the one with such ridiculous ambitions!"

Dodgson raged at Hammond. The two of them wrestled each other until Grant stopped the entire thing.

"Hey, guys. Hey, hey, hey!"

Both of them stopped.

"How do you think trying to kill each other is going to solve anything?"

"It will solve a lot for me," grunted Hammond.

Suddenly, an idea flew in Dodgson's head. He would use them to get the predators. He would lie by saying that he would lead them to the InGen compound even if he knew the phones weren't working there.

"I can lead you all down to InGen compound. There, we can get contact with the Costa Rican Government. But only if you help me and my team find the carnivore population and capture it."

Hammond, Malcolm, Al and Lipston all got into a debate with Dodgson and his team. Grant finally put it to an end.

"Silence!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped and remained silent.

"He's right. Ian, you don't remember the way to the InGen compound, do you?"

"No, I haven't been here in a few years now so I don't remember."

"Then we must listen to Dodgson."

"Are you insane?" gasped Al.

"He'll get us all killed!" shouted Lipston.

"He should not be trusted!" grunted Al.

"Silence!" Grant yelled again, "we will listen to Dodgson. He will most likely lead us to safety."

The group sighed and decided that what if Grant could be right. Dodgson now had the authorities. He gave a deceitful smirk at Kingston and Bert who did the same thing back.

"Okay," said Malcolm, "we better be on out way then.

Through the night, both teams walked together through the jungle. By dawn, Dodgson declared that they could all have a rest for walking all night.

"Break time. Twenty minutes. Then we move on."

Everyone sat in and relaxed beneath the trees.

"Alright, Joe. Jason. Here. Take these and go find those birds," said Dodgson.

"Sir, yes, sir," they replied.

He handed them net guns and they set off.

"My next plan will soon go into action," he said as he sat down.

Kingston and Bert headed down towards the sanctum. They saw the river bank below and found it obvious that the Pteranodons would live down there.

"Come, Jason, this way," said Kingston.

"That's right, Joe. Into the sanctum and down," he replied.

They went inside and walked downstairs to the bird cage. It was very misty.

"Okay, maybe we should split up," said Kingston, "you go this way and I'll go that way."

"Good ideas, Joe."

And they went separate directions both with net guns into their hands.

Bert walked toward one side when he felt a little shake on the bridge. Then he saw an adult Pteranodon come out of the mist. Bert was amazed.

"Hey, Joe," he called, "I think I found what we were looking. Joe! Joe! Joe!"

But Kingston couldn't hear him through the mist. He was too far away.

The Pteranodon walked slowly up to him as he continued to call Kingston.

"Joe! Joe! Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now? Can you hear me...? Whoa!"

The Pteranodon picked him up and flew him over the baby Pteranodon nest. There were several of them. Bert tried to catch them with his net gun but they jumped on him and clung painfully to his body. Bert was screaming in agony. Kingston finally heard him.

"Jason!" he gasped, "he's in trouble!"

He ran over to see his friend being attacked. He was going to run on and help him but several adult Pteranodons closed in him. Kingston ran away, fearing he may be killed. He couldn't stand seeing Bert being killed. The baby Pteranodons devoured Bert whole as he continued to scream.

Kingston ran out of the sanctum and back into the forest where he met up with the rest of the group.

"What happened?" asked Dodgson, "where's Jason?"

"The young ones ate him whole. I tried to help him, Lewis," he sobbed, "but the adults scared me away. I couldn't help it. They could have killed me."

"Lewis, I demand that we get to the InGen compound as soon as possible," said Al, standing up.

"Shut it, Al. This is my hunt and we're gonna continue it."

"But a member of your team has just died. So have two of ours. That makes three of us dead."

"Who are you to call off authorities without my command?"

"I only want to keep my friends safe."

"Then might as well just stick along with me and be patient."

"Patient? Patient? Do you even know what killed our friends?"

"Enough!" yelled Grant, "both of you shut up. We're just wasting time by arguing with each other. Let's move on."

So the group continued on through the woods.


	8. Chapter 7: Attack Of The Spinosaurus

The group had been walking all morning. They were getting tired.

"Mr. Dodgson, sir," asked Mark, "do you think we should take another break?"

Dodgson turned behind from front and replied "no, we should carry on. We shall not rest until every last creature on this island is captured."

Then the ground started to shake. Everyone stopped in their tracks. They heard a loud stomp. Then another. And another. Then they heard a deafening roar. Willins recognized it.

"What the heck was that?" asked Grant curiously.

"A Spinosaurus. Huge dinosaur with a big fin on its back," replied Willins.

"Wait a minute," gasped Grant, "not the one I encountered on my last visit to the island."

A fin appeared from above the trees.

Ellie and Mark gasped.

Charlie and Sam were trembling.

The Spinosaurus come out into the view.

Everyone stayed completely still.

"Nobody move a muscle," whispered Grant.

The Spinosaurus gave a quiet growl. It sensed something was present.

Dodgson sat ambitiously still with Kingston and the net gun next to him. He was waiting for Dodgson's call.

"Go for it," Dodgson said to Kingston.

Kingston shot a net at the Spinosaurus, catching it attention and causing it to give a deafening roar.

It chased everybody down the pathway, roaring again throughout the attack.

Everyone was yelling as they ran down the hills.

Commander Matthews was at the back of the trail. He tried to catch the Spinosaurus but it stepped over his back and snapped his neck then lifted him up in the air and devoured him whole.

Everyone thought that the Spinosaurus would be distracted if they ran during his meal but it was a fast eater and caught them all running, giving them another chase.

"Quickly, to the cave," shouted Grant.

Deciding to ditch Biosyn and find their own way to the InGen compound, Grant, Ellie, Hammond, Malcolm, Mark, Charlie, Sam, Willins, Al, Harris, Lipston, Jones and Dwight ran straight to the cave while General Johnson continued to run from the Spinosaurus. It finally caught up with him and held him down, snapping his neck, lifting him up and crunching him inside his crocodile-like jaws down his snout.

The kids screamed as they saw this. It was so horrifying. They all ran out trying to escape but the Spinosaurus pursued them into different directions down the hills. It couldn't go any further from that point. Everyone had the chance to escape. It gave another deafening roar in anger.


	9. Chapter 8: Raptor Rage

The entire group split up into twos. Grant and Willins went one way, Ellie and Mark went another way, Hammond and Malcolm went another way and Al and Lipston also went another way. Harris, Jones, Dennis, Charlie and Sam went through the field with the entire Biosyn team in pursuit. As the five of them escaped the field, a bunch of infant velociraptors came and started to attack the mercenaries. One by one, they plucked down and eaten by a raptor.

Soon all twenty hunters were killed and eaten by raptors. Only Dodgson, Kingston and Morrison were able to make it out unharmed.

They made it up a hill. Dodgson checked for survivors.

"Joe, you here."

"Yes, Lewis. Of course."

"Good. How about the rest of the team?"

"They all got killed by velociraptors."

"Aw, man. How about Captain Morrison?"

He turned to Morrison and was confused. The old captain had a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Captain Morrison? What are you doing?"

"This has gone far enough, sir."

"You're not calling for help, are you?"

"Well, maybe a quick call to the Costa Rican Government would be reasonable."

"You can't do that. Not without my authority."

"What authority, Mr. Dodgson? Look around. We're on Isla Sorna. We've been chased by brutal monsters. My boat is destroyed. And to top that off, every member of your goddamn team is dead."

"Still, I'm the leader of this hunt and we are not leaving until every single dinosaur on this island is in our hands."

"You're nuts, Dodgson. Nuts."

And he continued to dial the number.

"Just think about it, captain. This will make filthy rich. It will give people like Denis Nedry and Peter Ludlow a good name. Are you sure you want to give all that up?"

"I don't care about your stupid trophy, Mr. Dodgson. Denis Nedry and Peter Ludlow were total jerks and complete failures like you. Now shut up and let me make this call."

Dodgson was surprised. He was completely insulted. Both him and Kingston gave him a total glare.

"Shoot him," he ordered to Kingston.

"Huh?" gasped Morrison and looked up but before he could say anything else, Kingston shot him twice on the shoulder, causing to fall down in pain.

"Ow! Oh! That hurt like hell!"

Dodgson and Kingston both laughed.

"Not so useful with your walkie-talkie now, are you?" muttered Dodgson.

"Lewis Dodgson! You bastard! You coward! You sick-minded son of a bitch!"

Dodgson couldn't take anymore

"Let's get out of here," he said to Dodgson.

They both left, leaving Morrison in pain.

"I must call the government!" he said in pain.

But how could he do that with wounds on his shoulder. He continued to hold the walkie-talkie and slowly moved away, waiting for the time he could call them.

Harris, Jones, Dennis, Charlie and Sam ran straight ahead through the trees. They were suddenly stalked by a few more raptors. Suddenly, Jones and the kids climbed up the tree but Harris and Dennis were separated from each other. Dennis stopped. He heard a hissing noise and was real nervous. Then he was plucked down and a raptor injected it's claws in his back. He screamed in agony.

Harris stopped.

"Dennis!" he gasped.

Then he heard a call.

"Mr. Harris!"

"Captain Jones!"

"Up here, quickly. The children are with me."

So Harris climbed up the the tree and Jones pulled him up on the canopy. All four of them were safe.

"Everybody here," asked Jones, "Mr. Harris?"

"Yep."

"Kids? Charlie? Sam?"

"We're here."

"Dennis?"

Everyone looked behind. Dennis wasn't there.

"There he is," said Harris and pointed to his broken body.

"Oh my god," gasped Jones, "Dennis! Dennis!"

"He's dead, isn't he?" gasped Harris.

Then they saw his arm move.

"No, he's not," gasped Harris and prepared to help him.

"Wait, Mr. Harris. No."

"Why not?" he asked, looking back, "just look at his condition."

"I bet he's playing dead."

"You're right. All we have to do is wait till those raptors leave."

"Good idea then."

They all waited and waited.

A raptor sniffed Dennis' body. He gulped and so did the others.

The raptor gave a signal to the other four raptors.

They feasted at his body right away.

Harris and Jones covered Charlie and Sam's eyes. It was not a pleasant sight to be seen.

After their meal, one raptor decided to stay and set a trap for the other four people when they would come down. He would be on night watch for hours.

So the other four raptors ran away and would soon wait for their friend's call.


	10. Chapter 9: How To Escape The Island

As Harris, Jones, Charlie and Sam stayed stranded in a tree, all the other survivors of the InGen team went their own ways.

Grant and Willins walked through the trees to discover all the raptor nests. All the eggs were hatched.

"Raptor eggs," muttered Grant.

"Of course," said Willins, "velociraptors."

"They must have been hatched a while after I left this island before."

"How would you know?"

"When my old friend Billy Brennan and I were on this island, he was the one that stole the raptor eggs. But we soon gave them back to them when they went after us and left the island."

"Oh, okay."

"It's amazing though that all these eggs were hatched into infant raptors."

"Yep. They all must have been laid."

Then they heard the call of the raptor.

"Come on, Hannah. We better leave before those raptors come back."

"Good idea, Dr. Grant."

"Please, call me Alan," he muttered as they left.

"Okay, Alan," she replied.

Hammond and Malcolm were walking out of the forest, tired of running all day.

"Now what do we do, John?"

"Find a place to rest I guess, Ian, my boy."

"Look, John. There's a nice hideout space over there. The dinosaurs definitely won't find us there."

And they sat down and relaxed in the dark spot of the forest.

The raptors had left the cornfields. Ellie and Mark were checking out the remains of their victims. Their backpacks lay all over the field.

"Let's see if there are anything useful with these," said Ellie.

"Right away, Ellie," replied Mark.

They checked each bag to no luck at all. They found nothing useful at all. Captain Morrison is the only one on the island with a walkie-talkie to locate the Costa Rican Government.

"We should carry on," said Mark, "if we're lucky we might find something to get us off this godforsaken island."

"You're right," replied Ellie.

And they left the field immediately.

Meanwhile, Al and Lipston were climbing over the hill.

"How do you think we'll get off this island now, Al?"

"I don't know, Jack. But one thing is for sure, the chances of finding the InGen facility is impossible."

"But there it is."

"Where?"

Lipston pointed down to the InGen compound below them.

"Quickly now. We can make contact with the Costa Rican Government."

And they both headed into the facility. The phones were out. Then they saw a telephone the wall.

"Look, Al. There's a telephone. Let's try that out."

They both ran over to the phone and Al dialed the number. However, there was no signal.

"Damn it," he grunted.

"Now what the hell do we do?"

"Find another way to get off this island. We can't be stranded here forever you know."

And they both climbed back up the hill. Below, they saw a boat.

"That must have been left behind by InGen as well," claimed Lipston.

"You're right, Jack," said Al, "now all we have to do is find the others and get the hell off this island."

"And we must get to it before Dodgson and his team find the boat and leave."

"There's an even lower chance of them surviving."

"Whatever you say."

And they both ran down the hill.


	11. Chapter 10: The Death Of Two Captains

The sky was turning dusk. Charlie and Sam had fallen asleep. Harris and Jones watched the raptor as the raptor watched them.

"He's watching us, captain," said Harris.

"Don't worry, Mr. Harris," Jones replied, "tomorrow morning, we'll wake up early and while that raptor sleeps, we'll sneak past him. Oh, and please don't call me captain anymore. You know since I lost my boat and all, just call Mr. Jones."

"Or Mac?"

"Mac's fine."

"Good then. Since you also know me a little better, you can just call me Riley."

"Okay then, Riley."

"Isn't it amazing how fast the kids fall asleep?"

"Yep. And tomorrow we shall reunite them with their parents and get off this island."

"Wait. But not until all every predator on this island is to hell with."

"And that, but don't you think that might be a little risky?"

"Yeah, Mac. But it must be done. These predators can't get back to the mainland. Biosyn is after them."

"Oh, so I see."

"Yep, and we shall keep the herbivores safe so people can come to this island and see such a beautiful site. Instead of these hideous monsters."

"Yep."

"What's the matter, Mac? I'm sorry about your boat."

"What? That? Oh, that's nothing. When we get back to the mainland, I can always afford another boat but might not be able to get used to it yet."

"Why, not?"

"Well, Riley. I've been driving that boat for thirty years and it was all I had left in my life. Without it, I'm nothing."

"Not even with your new boat?"

"That could make an expection."

"True."

"But it will take me a while to get used to it."

"Hmm, so I see."

"Well, I think we better get some shut-eye. We have to get up early tomorrow and get ourselves to safety."

"Yep. I guess you're right. Good night, Mac.

"Good night, Riley."

And they both went to sleep.

The sky soon turned dark and the Ceratosaurus was on is mid-night hunt.

Morrison was climbing down the hill. He had gotten over his wounds a little bit and was sure it was safe to call for help. He had to do it quickly. The walkie-talkie was almost out of battery.

Then there was trouble. As attempting to dial the number, Morrison lost his balance, tripped over and bounced down the hill.

He landed on the ground with his walkie-talkie landing right next to him. He was reaching for his walkie-talkie when he heard a quiet growl.

Morrison looked above him to see the Ceratosaurus above him. He gasped and before he could do anything else, the Ceratosaurus picked him up and shaked him violently in mid-air before devouring him. No one was there to notice. His walkie-talkie lay next to him as the Ceratosaurus stomped away.

Next morning, Harris, Jones, Charlie and Sam woke up early. The raptor was fast asleep and snoring away.

"Quietly now," whispered Harris as they tiptoed towards the raptor.

"I know," whispered Jones.

Slowly, the four of them snuck slowly past the snoring raptor. Then there was trouble. Jones accidentally hit a tree brach, causing it to make a rustling sound and waking the raptor.

"I said quietly!" grunted Harris.

The raptor got up in surprise and called the other raptors.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here," said Harris.

As they went a random, a bunch of raptors ran the same direction and chased them down to the other raptor.

Jones took the kids by the shoulders and pulled them out of the attack. As they were safe, the raptors circled Harris.

"Hey, over here, you filthy-ass bastards!" called Jones.

Then the raptors turned to him.

"Shit!" he gasped as the raptors chased him, "Run, kids! Quickly! Don't let'm catch you!"

Jones climbed a tree. The raptors couldn't catch him there. They waited and waited. Jones soon realized his mistake. He decided to hang himself instead of letting the raptors get him. So he used a vine to hang himself.

Suddenly, he lost his balance over the branch and dangled dangerously above the tree with his left foot caught in the vine. The raptors jumped up at him. The vine started to loosen quickly. When it finally loosened completely, it snapped from the tree and he fell to the ground.

When Jones woke up, the last thing he saw was the raptors closing in on him as they feasted on him. The kids were terrified. They screamed in horror. All of the raptors picked them up and slowly took them back to their lair up in the mountains. The kids continued to scream in horror as they took them away.


	12. Chapter 11: The Menace Continues

Al and Lipston were walking along the pathway when Lipston spotted the walkie-talkie belonging to Captain Morrison.

"Hey, Al. Take a look at this."

And he pointed the walkie-talkie.

Al picked it up. They both examined it. It was out of battery.

"Shit!" grunted Al.

"Who do you think could've had this?" asked Lipston.

Then they heard a quiet growl. They looked up to see the Ceratosaurus, who had already digested Morrison, above them.

"Run!" grunted Al.

The Ceratosaurus chased Al and Lipston through the woods and down the hill where it couldn't go any further. It then gave a deafening roar.

Al and Lipston ran through the cornfields and out. They were relieved and out of breath.

"I swear, Jack, that if we get off this island, we must firs drag these beasts to hell," sighed Al.

"You're right, Al. I agree with you on that one," replied Lipston.

Grant and Willins climbed up a hill. Ellie and Mark were climbing up on the other side. They soon realized them.

"Alan! Hannah!" called Ellie.

"Dr. Grant! Ms. Willins!" called Mark.

They were both surprised. They ran up to each other in relief.

"Have you guys discoverd anything?" asked Grant.

"We checked all the backpacks of the dead Biosyn hunters," sighed Ellie.

"But no avail," said Mark, "how about you guys? Anything?"

"We discovered all the raptor nests," said Grant.

"All the eggs are hatched," said Willins, "when I researched about Isla Sorna, I found out that the raptors all gather up at the mountains. It's their lair."

Then there was a deafening roar.

"What was that?" gasped Ellie.

"It's the Spinosaurus," said Willins, "come on. Let's get outta here."

And the four of them ran down the hill and back into the woods. Then they heard a moaning.

"Who's there?" moaned Harris.

All four of them looked down. Harris was wounded from the raptor attack and just gained consciousness.

"Riley," gasped Willins.

"Hannah, is that you?"

"Yes, Riley. I'm here. What happened?"

"Raptors...raptors."

"What did they do?" asked Grant ambitiously, "where are the others?"

"They've killed...Jones...and Dennis...and taken the kids...presumably up to the mountains."

"The kids!" the four of them all said, looking at each other.

"Alright, here's the plan. Hannah and I know this island better then anyone. So we'll go up to the mountains and rescue the kids. Meanwhile, Ellie and Mark will find the others and get Riley to safety."

"Good idea," said Hannah.

"Marvelous," said Mark.

But Ellie was hesitant.

"Alan, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Ellie. And I trust you to get Riley out of here. Do you trust to look after your kids?"

Ellie sighed and replied "yes, Alan. I trust you."

"Thank you, Ellie," sighed Grant and he headed for the mountains with Willins while Ellie and Mark went the other way to catch up with the others, keeping Harris up on his feet in the process.

"I hope Riley recovers soon," sighed Willins.

"I promise you that he'll be fine, Hannah," replied Grant, putting his hand on her shoulder.

And they continued their journey to the mountains.

Dodgson and Kingston were tired. They had been traveling all night and were getting tired.

"We should take a rest," sighed Dodgson.

"You're probably right, Lewis," replied Kingston, "then we should continue on and find those carnivores.

Then they saw a Compsognathus staring at them.

They got up.

"What is that?" gasped Kingston.

"I don't know, Joe. But one thing is for sure, if Jason were still here, he'd be able to determine it."

They started walking and the Compsognathus along with the rest of the other ones on the island, started to stalk them.

"But, Lewis. Don't you still have the map?"

Dodgson zipped upon his backpack. Then he got it.

"Wow. I still do, Joe."

Then he opened it up and looked at the Compsagnathus, where was centered into the woods.

"A Compsognathus!" gasped Dodgson, "also known as a compy."

"Um, Lewis," gulped Kingston as the compies slowly closed in on them.

"Not now, Joe," said Dodgson and continued, "I remember Jason's speech about this."

"Lewis, please. This is important."

"Not now, Joe," said Dodgson and continued, "so looks like these are in the centre of the woods."

Then he thought for a moment, looked around and gasped "wait a minute. We are in the centre of the woods."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Lewis. The compies are here."

"What?" gasped Dodgson and looked down to see the entire population of compies coming their way.

"Run!" grunted Kingston.

And the compies chased them through the woods and to the edge of the cliff. They were trapped.

"Get your gun out!" called Dodgson.

"Alright!" called Kingston.

And they both got out their guns and started shooting at the compies but they all started running up on them and biting them.

Dodgson and Kingston screamed in pain. Both their guns were knocked over the cliff. Dodgson was so frightened that he jumped over and landed straight onto the beach where the compies biting him ran back up top the cliff. and he lay unconcious on the sand. Up on the top of the cliff, the compies clung harder to Kingston's body. He was screaming agony and was finally finished off and eaten when the compies who attacked Dodgson jumped on him and he was gobbled up in no time. Afterwards, the compies ran away.

Hammond and Malcolm awoke.

"We should continue our journey to safety, Ian."

"You're right, John. Let's go."

Ellie, Mark and Harris were catching up to them.

"Dr. Hammond! Dr. Malcolm!" called Mark.

"Ellie, Mark, Riley. What happened?" called Hammond.

"Riley here has been injured by raptors," said Elllie, "they've captured our kids and Alan and Hannah have gone to their rescue."

"That's good to know," said Malcolm, "and as soon we find them, we must get off this island."

"Look," gasped Ellie, "there's a boat downriver there."

And she pointed to the boat downriver that Al and Lipston had found earlier.

"We are not leaving until we find Dr. Grant and the others," said Malcolm, "how do you think they'll find their way down?"

"Alan's been on this island before," said Ellie, "and I got a call from him when he was down on the river so they'll definitely find their way down."

"Well, come on then," said Hammond, "the facility to the way down is on the other side of that gate. Come on now."

And the five of them made it over to the other side when they went inside the facility and made their way down the steps to the birdcage.

Suddenly, they felt a shake on the bridge to the other side. Out of the mist came an adult Pteranodon.

Ellie, Mark, Hammond, Malcolm and Harris gasped and screamed. They had never seen that kind of dinosaur before and several more adult Pteranodons came and swooped them away, dropping them down into the the baby Pteranodon nest.

Ellie, Mark, Hammond and Malcolm started throwing rocks at them and crushing them before they could get to Harris.

Suddenly, Malcolm threw a large rock that caused the entire nest to fall over.

The nest landed into the river, crushing and killing the rest of the baby Pteranodons with Ellie, Mark, Hammond, Malcolm and Harris to land in next. They quickly made their way out of the river and up the steps back into the cage.

Outraged, one Pteranodon witnessed the entire thing and called for revenge.

The rest of the adult Pteranodons gathered together and pursued Ellie, Mark, Hammond, Malcolm and Harris to the edge of a cliff.

They all gathered together to trap Ellie, Mark, Hammond and Malcolm to the edge of the cliff.

Harris gained more consciousness and saw that his friends were in trouble. He spotted a spear with a sharp edge to one side of it placed through the top cage side. He pulled it out and a few Pteranodons saw him do so. They attacked him but he fought them off and impaled them with the spear. He then hurried to help his friends. He poked the Pteranodons and caused them to jump and down, shaking the cage and wrenching the side of it. Then the cage side fell down and crushed some of the Pteranodons.

Ellie, Mark, Hammond and Malcolm escaped before the rest of the Pteranodons could reach them. As they escaped the cage, it started to collapse all around. The Pteranodons flew in fear but all of them were crushed in the destruction and Ellie, Mark, Hammond, Malcolm and Harris escaped from the destruction in a nick of time. They were relieved. They continued to walk their way alongside the river to reach the boat.


	13. Chapter 12: Up In The Mountains

Dodgson awoke. The first thing he saw was the sight of the ocean. He was puzzled.

"Where am I?"

He looked up. He remembered how he and Kingston were trapped to the edge of the cliff.

"Maybe Joe's up there," he said to himself and ran up the hill calling "Joe! Joe! Are you there?"

But there was no reply.

"Huh?" thought Dodgson, "Joe usually replies when I summon him." And he ran up to the cliff continuing to shout "Joe! Joe! Joe!"

Suddenly, he stopped at the top of the cliff in surprise. The compies had fleed, blood was everywhere and Kingston's backpack lay on the rock-hard cliff.

Dodgson shed a tear in despair. His assistant and best friend was dead as was the rest of his co-workers. He thought to himself if he should give up the hunt and get off the island as soon as possible but he had other ideas. When he saw how much trapping equipment, Kingston had left behind after his death, he decided to continue and get on with the hunt. So he took Kingston's backpack and gun as well as his and set off into the jungle.

Al and Lipston were walking along the grass. They were tired.

"I"m hungry...and thirsty...and thirsty...and hungry," panted Al.

"Me, too," panted Lipston, "what I could use is a bit of food but that was before our equipment was destroyed."

They both stopped for a rest.

Then suddenly, they saw the entire hoard of compies coming their way.

"Run!" callled Al.

"Right away!" called Lipston.

And they both ran. The compies pursued them through the grass. They soon ran faster then them and climbed up the rocky mountain where the raptors were. They saw a huge metal pole next to them. The compies were climbing up. Al and Lipston, with all their might, pushed the metal pole until finally, a rock slide occurred and crushed the compies as the rocks slid down the hill. Soon all the compies were dead.

"That was close," sighed Al.

"Very close," sighed Lipston with a relief.

"Al! Jack!" called Grant.

"Dr. Grant! Mr. Willins!" called Al, "what you guys doing here?"

"The kids have been captured," called Willins, "we're trying to rescue them. You guys?"

"We've just escaped from a bunch of tiny little dinosaurs," said Lipston.

"You mean the Compsagnathus?" called Willins.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Lipston.

"Maybe all four of us should rescue the kids and then find the others and get off this godforsaken island," claimed Al.

"Good idea," said Grant, "let's go."

The raptors carried Charlie and Sam, still screaming, up the mountain to the rest of the pack where all the raptors on the island gathered together.

The kids were dropped down on the flat center of the mountain. Grant, Willins, Al and Lipston had made it up the mountain already. They watched as all the raptors marched around the center to circle their pray.

"We need to make a plan," said Al, "any ideas?"

"How about we sneak in and fight all the raptors off with that metal pole you've got there?"

"Why, good idea, Dr. Grant. Let's give it a go."

And all four of them jumped from behind the rocks without any of the raptors noticing.

Suddenly, one raptor sensed them coming up behind it. They looked behind and called to the other raptors. They all turned around to see Grant, Sattler, Al and Lipston sneaking up on them.

Willins handed Al the gun and he and Lipston fought the raptors off while Grant and Willins rescued Charlie and Sam. Then all six of them made a run for it down the mountain. The entire population of raptors had chased them in the process. They finally made it down the mountain and Willins shot several more raptors until she was out of bullets. The remaining few raptors circled around them while they doomed and helpless.

Suddenly, the Ceratosaurus came and killed off the rest of the raptors.

As Grant, Willlins, Al, Lipston, Charlie and Sam ran, the Ceratosaurus chased them down the through the woods and to a point where they were trapped to an edge to the mist below.

Then a spear fell from the tree. Lipston picked it up and pointed it at the Ceratosaurus. It raged at him and just as it was about to get him, he shot the spear right at it's stomach, suddenly impaling it.

"Everybody run!" shouted Al.

And all six of them ran out of the way as the impaled Ceratosaurus fell to the mist below.

Everyone cheered on Lipston. Grant, Willins, Charlie and Sam gathered around him in praise. Al gave him a huge pat on the back.

"Wow, Jack! That was the bravest thing I have ever saw!"

Lipston smiled. He felt like a hero for being able to impale a huge dinosaur. What's better is that his own mentor and good friend: Al would give him the hugest praise of all. Then the group heard a gunshot.

They all turned to see Dodgson pointing a gun at them.

"What are you all cheering for?"

They all glared at him.

"You guys look like hell. You know that?"

"You don't even know what hell is," said Willins, "so just back off and leave us alone, Dodgson."

"Like goddamn hell I will. You guys are coming with me. After the loss of my entire team, I was hoping that you could let me catch the only predator left on the island: the Spinosaurus."

"Like hell we will," grunted Grant, "do you even know how big that thing is?"

"I do actually," replied Dodgson, "and I will make a large sum of money for bringing back it back to the mainland. Then you could help me find those inhabitants along the coast while we're on the boat. Then I will allow you all to go home."

"You fricking bastard!" shouted Al, "get away from us!"

"You will do it or lord help me, this is what I'll do!"

And he pointed his gun at the kids.

"No!" shouted Grant.

"Don't be stupid about this, Dr. Grant! You and your friends will help me or I will kill your best friend's children!"

Grant gave up and sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll help you."

"That's what I thought. Now let's move on."

And the seven of them set off for the river. The Spinosaurus would be likely to be down there.


	14. Chapter 13: The Spinosaurus Strikes Back

Dodgson had taken Grant, Willins, Al, Lipston, Charlie and Sam hostage down the hills to the riverside. They had been walking all day and night. They were tired. It was way past midnight. They were all getting tired. Except for Dodgson.

"Mr. Dodgson, sir," panted Charlie, "could we please take a rest?"

"Please?" panted Sam.

"No. Not until that Spinosaurus is in our hands and on that boat home," he said.

They were all getting fed up with Dodgson's actions and ambitious behavior. Then they saw the Spinosaurus coming out of the water.

"I think that's your call, Lewis," said Grant.

"What? That thing?" Dodgson replied, "I can just look at the map and tell if you're lying or not."

"But I'm not lying, Lewis. It's right ahead of you."

"Bullshit," replied Dodgson and took out the map, taking a look at the Spinosaurus. He gasped.

"Dr. Grant. Maybe you're right," he said excitedly.

Suddenly, the Spinosaurus rose out of the water and stomped off in the woods.

The seven of them followed it and stopped behind a rock as it sensed prey around it.

Dodgson looked at Willins.

"Okay, Ms. Willins. You take it from here."

And he handed her the net gun.

Willins was surprised.

"You're messing with me, aren't you? You piece of shit!"

Dodgson pointed a gun at here and shouted "Does it look like I'm joking at all? Get that damn spino already or I will shoot you!"

"You can't make here do this, Lewis!" shouted Grant.

"Yeah, you can't keep treating us like the Biosyn team you once lost!" shouted Al.

"All of you shut the hell up and keep quiet and it's your heads!" shouted Dodgson.

Scared and trembling, Willins walked over to the Spinosaurus with the net gun. It didn't notice her coming up behind.

Willins sobbed quietly and didn't look where she was going. She tripped and fell with the net gun next to her. The Spinosarus heard the sound and looked behind to see Willins. It roared at her. She was terrified. She screamed in horror and picked up the net gun as the Spinosaurus raged at her from fifteen meters.

"Hang on, Hannah!" called Grant and tried to make it out but was held back by Dodgson.

Willins ran from the Spinosaurus. She tripped again and the Spinosaurus stared at her for a minute before he could prepare to eat her.

"Please help me!" she panted.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Dodgson, "catch the damn thing!"

"Help me, please!"

"Throw me the gun!"

"Just do it, Hannah!" called Grant.

"Come on, Hannah!" called Al.

"Otherwise you will die!" called Lipston.

"Go on! Go on! Go on!" called Charlie and Sam.

Willins threw Dodgson the gun and that was when Grant pushed him out of the bushes into the Spinosaurus' view in front of Willins.

Dodgson looked up. The Spinosaurus stared at him before bending his head down to eat him.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

The Spinosaurus lifted him up and crunched him down, ignoring the fact that Grant had pulled Hannah out of the way and the six of them had all escaped. By the time, the Spinosaurus had finished eating Dodgson, he was still hungry and saw the footsteps of the others as they escaped. He decided to follow them secretly.

Meanwhile, Hammond, Malcolm, Ellie, Mark and Harris were taking a rest. They have been walking all afternoon as well.

"I think we better wait here till Alan and the others arrive," sighed Ellie.

"I just hope Hannah is safe," sighed Harris, who had recovered from his wounds a bit.

Suddenly, they heard voices calling.

"Ellie! Mark!" called Grant.

"Alan!" called Ellie.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Charlie and Sam.

"Charlie! Sam!" called Mark.

"Riley!" called Willins.

"Hannah!" called Harris.

"John!" called Al.

"Al!" called Hammond.

"Dr. Malcolm!" called Lipston.

"Jack!" called Malcolm.

And they all ran up to each other and were reunited. Ellie, Mark, Charlie and Sam engaged in a family hug. Grant and Willins helped Harris up. They could see how he was in a better condition. Al, Lipston, Hammond and Malcolm were also reunited as well.

Then they all heard the roar of the Spinosaurus. It had tracked the survivors down to that point.

"Run," grunted Grant.

And the Spinosaurus pursued them down the riverside. They all had to come up with one last plan to finish the beastly creature.

Willins found torch holders in her bag. Harris had found matches in his bag.

"We can use this," they both said.

"Okay," said Grant.

Ellie, Mark, Hammond and Malcolm got Charlie and Sam to safety while Grant, Willins, Harris, Al and Lipston stayed back to fight the Spinosaurus.

The Spinosaurus pursued Grant. Willins and Harris lit three torches. They passed them to Al and Lipston who caught the Spinosaurus' attention and it chased them as Willins and Harris passed Grant the last torches. He then ran up to the Spinosaurs who had cornered Al and Lipston helpless. Grant picked up their torches as well and used all three torches to set the Spinosaurus on fire.

The Spinosaurus roared in pain and agony.

"Come on, come on, come on," said Grant and pulled Al and Lipston up.

They caught up with Willins and Harris and all five of them made a run for it.

The Spinosaurus continued to roar as the fire was burning up it's skin which then turned to ashes and the skull tumbled down to bones.


	15. Epilogue: Escape From Isla Sorna

The sky turned to dawn. The boat was finally found.

"Come on, this way," said Malcolm.

And all of them ran down the river to the boat and cheered.

Grant and Willins hugged each other.

Ellie and Mark hugged each other as well

Charlie and Sam danced around in joy.

Al and Lipston also danced around joy.

Hammond and Malcolm both sighed and laughed in relief.

The threat was over. The carnivore population was gone. Never to be seen again. And the herbivore population would be there to stay for other visitors.

Soon, Al had started up the boat with Lipston at his side.

Harris' medical treatment was complete. He was no longer in pain.

"Feelin' better now, Riley?" asked Hannah.

"Why, yes, Hannah," he replied, "and yet very relieved now."

"One thing is for sure, you'll be fine," said Dr. Grant.

"That's good news," said Harris.

"That mean old Dodgson didn't hurt you, did he, kids?" asked Mark.

"No," said Charlie.

"He didn't," said Sam.

"Good," said Ellie, "I'm glad you guys are alright.

"So are there any other dinosaurs left on this island?" asked Lipston.

"There are," said Malcolm.

"Of course there are," said Hammond, "an entire population of herbivores. We'll be passing them soon before leaving the island where we came in."

"I bet we'll see thousands of them," said Al, "an entire field of them."

"Which we will," replied Hammond.

Soon, the boat turned on past the fields. Everyone gasped in surprise. It was a splendid sight to be seen. Even seeing them come close up to view.

Hammond smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen and children, say goodbye to Jurassic Park."

Grant smiled as well.

"Let's go home," declared Al.

And the boat turned off the island back to the mainland.


End file.
